


Try, Try, Try Again

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Old fuckboi Rei, Pining, Possessive Behavior, how the tables have tabled, it's not really really anzu but it is the mc archetype, starts out very nsfw but future chapters have a much slower build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Nights are lonely when you're a vampire and nobody wants to stay up with you. Sakuma Rei does his best to start a relationship but finds out his crush isn't quite as innocent as she seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Thank you for reading, this is my first attempt at multichapter so hopefully I will be posting more of this soon. As usual you can contact me over at @swordboys-and-glampires.tumblr.com if you have any requests

Rei roamed the halls, satisfied with the freedom and rush he got from being in school in the dead of night; nobody around to tell him what to do. Keito had been on his case earlier, spouting shit about how his attitude was starting to garner bad attention. Didn’t that dumbass understand that’s what Deadmanz is about? It wasn’t like he could be reined in regardless; he was a vampire, a prince of hell. He did whatever he wanted.

But he did get lonely. 

Things had been weird between him and Ritsu so he didn’t want to bother his precious baby brother while he was probably terrorising some poor mortal soul like Mao. That kid was real selfish but unapologetic, matched with an unnerving gift for making people want to indulge him; it made Rei proud to know he’d had a hand in shaping Ritsu into the loveable brat that he was. He hoped he could stick around a little longer this time. Another long stint away and Ritsu might grow out of the vampire persona both of them had spent years perfecting. Tenshouin wouldn’t lay off though, even though he worked from the shadows he knew it was him playing a better puppeteer than Shu and unfortunately everyone seemed to be dancing to the tune he played. 

He scuffed his shoes across the varnished floor, wincing at the squeak as he rummaged his pockets for his phone; someone had to be up at this time. Koga maybe, but then again Rei didn’t just want a nodding dog to agree with whatever he was saying, he wanted something a little more fun. Flicking through his contacts he came to Wataru’s number; he was always fun. But once again he stopped himself, it was way past his bedtime and he didn’t want to be responsible for him ruining his sleep pattern once again- he shuddered remembering the lecture he received from Mrs Hibiki about keeping her son out too late… It was only an hour or five past the curfew when he’d returned Wataru. Shu and Kanata were the same; dead to the world once they closed their eyes and he knew they had problems of their own to be dealing with. Why were all of his friends asleep or nags? It felt severely unfair that he should be left at night to cause chaos alone; he should be selfish and drag one of them onto his sleep schedule. 

Checking the time once more, another minute had dragged by and it was only 1am; he wondered if maybe it was time to try naps again when a clatter penetrated the silence, followed by a string of curse words from a feminine voice. Had some poor darling wandered into his territory without knowing what lurked in the moonlit corridors? Maybe there was someone around to have fun with after all; it didn’t matter what kind. Rei followed the sound of distressed babbling, speeding up as he realised the familiarity of who spoke. 

He came to your shared form room, already knowing who would be in there and suddenly eager to help out with whatever had made you speak so rudely. It was kinda cute, knowing the seemingly innocent transfer student knew how to say such vulgar words and he always had fancied you for himself; what a perfect opportunity to complete you corruption. There you were on the floor, hurriedly scraping sheet after sheet of paper up onto the table, barely caring that you were tearing a couple as you did so. 

“What are you doing out at this time, my sweet?” his tone was hushed, as seductive as he could muster. A blunt object flew across the room, directly into his forehead as you yelped. “Hey, what the fuck was that for you stupid-“

 

“What the hell did you think you were playing at, Sakuma?” You bit back before he could even finished his sentence. 

“I thought you could use some company.” A lie. 

“Well I thought you were some murdering rapist. My sweet? Gods, you’re a creep you know…” A brief silence hung before you noticed him rubbing the spot where your pencil case hit him, “Are you alright?”

He took a step closer, brushing his hair back to show the small gash. “Why don’t you tell me, babe?” When you turned away disinterested he took the opportunity to draw closer, much braver than the meek step earlier, until he was directly behind you; his arms coming around your sides to fiddle with the papers you were trying to straighten. “Hmmm, transfer forms? Have we more little doves coming to my clutch?” You tried to shake his head off of the shoulder he was resting on and flipped over the sheets so he couldn’t glean anything else he wasn’t supposed to know. “Ah, you don’t like those names do you? Maybe we could find something better suited for you.” His lips grazed your neck and you only leaned to allow him better access. 

“Do what you want, Sakuma. I’m not one of those silly little girls you trick into donating blood to the vampire cause.” You dismissed him with sarcasm, attempting to wrench the arm that wound over your waist and trapped your back to his chest as he continued brushing his lips over your sensitive skin. There was no time to get caught up playing games with him, it was easier to get on with the job and let him leech whatever he wanted; whether it be blood or attention, you didn’t care. 

“But don’t you think you should be mine, darling?” 

“Not a chance.”

He wasn’t used to rejection in any way, shape or form so this was new for him. He liked this game, he wanted you to look at him at least. Truth be told he had always had a thing for you; so cute and innocent and new and lost and needing someone to show you how to enjoy yourself- he wanted every new experience for himself. It didn’t matter if he deserved you or not; a king could do as he likes. 

“Then why not princess?~” His tone was teasing, he felt you tense and it was the perfect moment to lay his lips to your neck to kiss you properly, nipping gently and sucking for moment before he muttered, “or my queen.”

A definite whine escaped your body, why was he being like this? You’d seen all the tactics he used to flatter and flirt his way to nicer tables in back alley cafés- as though he even needed to do that- and this most certainly wasn’t one of them. But it did feel nice having him hold you like this. As wrong as it seemed Sakuma Rei exuded an aura of safety; nothing bad would happen if he were with you. 

“You like that? Good, I like it too. I guess it’s only right to tell you now I’d been intending to make you mine from the moment we met… Even vampires get crushes you know.” He whispered sweet words to your ear, alternating between a slight nuzzle and nipping at your ear lobe between words. Sheesh this guy was possessive. 

It was then you noticed a hardness pressed to your back. Did he really get worked up over a simple exchange of words like that? You tried to reason that this should be the step too far, the thing that made you run. Trying to claim you as his queen was creepy right? The way he kept calling you princess in that teasing tone meant none of this was real. He was a known player and his silver tongue had left him in need of your rescue more than once. You knew how he treated his girls. But maybe it was alright to play along with him, he wouldn’t mind. 

You pushed your hips back, letting him know you could feel him and he didn’t even miss a beat; now moving to grind against you at a steady rhythm. “I guess as a producer I really should take care of one of my boys when he needs me to. Maybe it’s not the first time I’ve been accosted like this.” His blood ran cold at your teasing but he couldn’t help moan a slight agreement before he growled back. “I’ll kill them”

Rei bit at your neck again, much more rough than the last time; you should be marked, people should know when they see you that you’re already taken. “I’ll fucking kill them. Tell me who.”

You turned in his arms, backing up until you were sat on a desk with him stood between your legs. It was fun to watch him panting like this, seeing his cock straining against the fabric of his uniform as he demanded to know who he was in competition with. 

He wanted to be frustrated with the silence you kept but then you cupped him through his trousers and he couldn’t speak. His hands met yours, pulling them up to his zipper, swiftly undoing the button himself. Once again you teased him, only touching him through his underwear but he was too impatient to make a fuss; opting to take his cock out himself, a smug look on his face as he saw your sharp intake of breath. You were impressed with the size. “Take care of me then.”

This wasn’t the time for a bluff, you grabbed a fistful of his shirt to close the gap between you as you took him into your hand; hoping that bold movements would hide your inexperience and shyness. You never expected him to be so vocal as you began working him, pumping his hardness, feeling him pulse in your hand. He groaned, trying to maintain composure as he continued asserting that you were only his. 

“My princess, my princess. Fuck you’re so good.”

Rei thrust forward into your hand, fucking into it as he felt his cock twitch; a tell-tale sign that he was getting close. He blushed thinking it was coming too quick but then he would be lost in pleasure as you stroked him just the way he liked. It was like you instinctively knew how he wanted to be jerked off and he wondered if you really had done this before. His own thrusting sped up at the thought; it wasn’t true. You were made for him and if you hand was this good he could hardly wait to see how the rest of your body would favour him. Maybe he could get you to stick around a little longer tonight and find out. 

His breathing was laboured, he hated feeling this hot but every second you had your hand on him was worth it. You ran your thumb over his slit, eliciting another moan from him and it was enough to tip him over the edge. Now more than ever you felt his cock pulsing as wave after wave of thick, white cum spilled onto your hand, down your wrist. Even once the cum stopped flowing you still felt him twitch and his hips didn’t stop jutting forward. Rei near collapsed forward to lean on you, not appreciating the way you wiped your hand on his shirt but knowing he had absolutely nothing to complain about. 

“Well I better be off now.” Instinctively his arms clasped around you, preventing you from leaving; unfortunately pressing his now dirtied, sticky shirt to your pristine one. He whined that he didn’t want you to go, admitting he was lonely without saying it, but you managed to wiggle your way out of his grip due to his weakened state. You smirked when you saw him pout, wondering what he was so wound up about. “Don’t worry about me getting home, Tenshouin volunteered to have one of his drivers wait behind for me.”

“Nooo,” his bad boy persona slipped for a moment; he should be the one taking you home, after all you’d both just established that you were his princess. A kiss on the cheek was all he would get as you put the papers on the teacher’s desk and collected your things and he was left to ponder your words; “This was kinda fun. Maybe I’ll treat you again sometime, I hope you’re satisfied. You really were a good boy for me.”

He wasn’t supposed to like that but he really did. You played him at his own game and now he was abandoned to stoop in jealousy, wondering if there really was another, and plan his next move; you were his. He had no doubts about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei can't handle rejection lmao

A couple of weeks and things carried on like normal, in fact from the next morning you acted like everything was still the same; maybe the odd teasing comment but nothing he could serve as concrete proof that you were flirting with him. His unit even began to question whether he dreamed the whole thing up, even Koga avoided his gaze when he asked them if they believed him.

“Face it, Sakuma, you dreamt it up and now you’re too stubborn to understand that she’s far too smart to let herself be caught in your games.”

Rei sneered at Keito, resisting the urge to yank him out of the door by his collar; who the fuck did he think he was talking to him that way? “Oh yeah? I’ll make you choke on those words, bastard. She’ll be mine before the end of the year.”

“Better move quickly then, by the end of the year she’ll leave and forget about you-“, Rei couldn’t handle him sometimes, when he spat acid like it didn’t hurt him. He knew this was your final year in Yumenosaki… if you left how would he ever hope to connect with you?

Storming out of the room was the only way to avoid violence; he couldn’t trust Keito anymore, couldn’t let that jumped up brown nose go running to his sickly friend and put a darker stain on his reputation. He played a dangerous game with the way he acted out, even if he was a popular idol he’d felt a set of claws closing around his throat; a traitor in his own unit and he didn’t even turn him away. The game was too fun. Would he let the life be choked from him, step down as student council president before his time was up, or fight back against the money driven campaign against him.

But sometimes it didn’t feel good. Worrying about people that weren’t even in the country. How could he help his friends? Then there was you. Smiling politely in the corridor, greeting him, looking right through him to other idols you were more invested in. It was a disrespect to him, the Prince of Hell and he’d had enough. No more teasing from his friends, no more denials from you and definitely no more torturous thoughts about who else your hands gave pleasure to when he wasn’t around to frighten your admirers away.

There you were minding your own business, admittedly running a little late but it was important to Wataru that you brought his luck charm from your locker. Suddenly Rei set upon you, hands on your shoulders to press your back flat against the solid metal wall behind you; a dangerous spark in his eye captivating you in his stare.

“Stop ignoring me,” he growled, “look at me.”

You did as you were told, trying to not blush or crumble in the intense pressure of his aura; he was pissed but at the same time desperate. Feeling his breath on your lips filled you with the memory of that night, you wanted him to close the distance so badly but refused to do so yourself.

“Kiss me.”

You wanted to cave, to melt into his embrace and let him ravage you, surely that was what he wanted. Thoughts of the way he might taste entered your mind, how he was probably an amazing kisser with all the practise he seemed to have. Of course he’d never start out slow, he’d want to attack you and fill your head with a heavy mist, cloud your senses with lust and have you begging for more even as he bruised your sensitive lips. His hands would roam from your shoulders down your body, it wouldn’t matter to him if he was out in broad daylight with his hand up the producers shirt; Sakuma Rei took whatever he wanted and you wanted to give him everything he wanted. Maybe he’d be merciful, allow a couple of gentle, slow, romantic kisses where he whispered your name like it was the only thing willing him to live. You wanted to touch him back with the same confidence you’d had the night he rubbed himself between your legs and almost convinced you to part with your virginity. It was still hard for you to believe he was so malleable under the right circumstances; you almost believed he really had been jealous of the mystery man you made up to make him jealous at the time.

Nothing with Rei was real. You couldn’t kiss him.

His eyes shut as he leaned closer still, interlocking his fingers with yours as he nuzzled his nose against yours. “Why won’t you do it? You didn’t even do it … not after you made me- You just ran away from me.” Rei’s harsh, grumbled tone faded into a vulnerable murmur and he was so close to you you thought either your legs or heart were about to give out.

Shyly you pushed up to your tiptoes, kissing the corner of his mouth before letting him go. Walking proved difficult when there was a vampire clinging to your back. Rei followed up behind you as you began to make a break towards wherever your next lesson was but he was just as quick; encircling his arms around your waist but still continuing to walk with you.

He perched his chin on your shoulder, confidence back as he pressed obnoxiously loud kisses to your cheek. “Guess I’ll just have to stick with you until you get that big girl confidence back. What do ya say? Skip lesson with whatever needy little baby is waiting on you and let me take you for a day you’ll never forget?”

You sped up, hoping he’d trip and let go; “not a chance, you think I don’t have better things to do?”

He smirked in response, grabbing the handle of the door you were about to open before you could and spun you around. Once again having you backed against a wall with his lips a breath away from yours. “Seal it with a kiss, princess. I’m the student president… not to mention the Prince of Hell. I can steal you away if I so wish.”

Swiftly you stamped on his foot, opening the door the moment he stumbled.

“Dream on, Sakuma. You can steal me when you quit acting like some basic fuck boy.”

His words caught in his throat. He hadn’t been ready for you to stand your ground so fiercely when he’d been so close to having you in the palm of his hand. “What- What? I? What do I- You?”

Another arm scooped you into the room away from the babbling vampire. Wataru popped his head out to berate his friend; “now now, Rei ~, you can’t be hogging the producer all for yourself. She and I have a one on one session and I won’t let you eat away our precious time like this.”

When the door slammed Rei swore he heard giggling inside.

“What did you do that for? He’s already got some complex about me.”

“Ah yes but the course of true love is filled with thorns; the flower only blooms once it has been planted in the perfect soil.” Wataru flounced about the room with dramatic flair, a devilish grin gave him away though. “And he’s fun to wind up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully there will be another chapter soon. More of my works can be found at swordboys-and-glampires.tumblr.com where I also take requests.


End file.
